


Smile Away

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Gen, Smile Away Reformatory School, Warning for dark themes, Where they're honest enough that they don't disguise it as a prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: AU where the Smile Away Reformatory School is real.The first day of summer is the last for Danville's youth. The Minor Behavioral Reform Act is passed following the harrowing rescue of Phineas, Ferb, and the children on the rollercoaster.





	1. Introduction

**Mission Statement**

The mission of Smile Away Reformatory School is to provide a safe, productive environment that promotes self-discipline, efficiency, and responsibility in children and adolescents. The Smile Away staff provides specialized instruction for a diverse set of skills to help students succeed.

**History**

On June 1st, 2007, two stepbrothers built a large and dangerous rollercoaster in their backyard, pressuring their friends to joining them on this treacherous ride. They coasted through Danville at breakneck speed and completely disregarded the innocent populace’s safety. Their joyride came to a screeching halt when their older sister alerted their mother, who quickly informed Danville’s authorities.

Thanks to the brave work of Danville’s finest firefighters and police officers, the children were rescued from the perilous contraption.

Parents throughout the Tri-State Area began to question their children’s safety. Without proper supervision and careful guidance, they feared their children would copy the actions of the stepbrothers. Protests became a common sight on the streets. Businesses that appealed to children’s interests were driven out of town.

Due to his passivity during these troubling times, Mayor Winthrop lost the following mayoral election to Roger Doofenshmirtz, who promised his voter base that he would impose curfews and laws to promote children’s safety.

However, a 7:30 pm curfew proved ineffective and it was clear that a severe problem required a strong solution.

Members of the city council drew up the Minor Behavioral Reform Act, a law that would require all of Danville’s minors to live in a boarding school where they could be monitored 24/7.

Thus, the Smile Away Reformatory School was established.

**Tuition**

Tuition is free regardless of a household’s total yearly income and number of children under 18.

**Transportation**

The staff of Smile Away recognizes that minors crave independence from their parents and will provide buses to save parents their precious gas money.

**Admittance**

  1. Upon arrival, minors will disembark buses in a calm, orderly fashion.
  2. Hair is to be up to code. Boys’ hair must be closely cropped. Girls’ hair must not hang below shoulder length or cover their faces. Only natural hair colors are allowed.
  3. Minors are allowed two pieces of luggage, which will be checked at security upon admittance. The Smile Away staff reserves the right to confiscate certain items, which can be found on the attached prohibited items list.
  4. Minors will be checked at security. They will be given an identification card and number.
  5. Orientation will begin shortly after the security check. This includes a tour of the facility, a briefing on ground rules, and room assignments.



**Prohibited Items**

Weapons

Peace signs

Revealing clothes

Baggy pants

Hoop earrings

Hair dye

Perfume

Cologne

Makeup

Excessive jewelry

_*More items may be added to the list if minors fail to comply with Smile Away policy._

**Discharge**

In accordance with the Minor Behavioral Reform Act, the facility cannot hold minors past their 18th birthday. They will be discharged with a certificate of completion that acknowledges their maturation from a reckless childhood to a safe and responsible adulthood.

**Thank You**

The Smile Away staff shares your concerns for children and future generations, and thanks you for actively seeking a solution that would secure a future for everyone.

Please fill out the attached application for admittance into the Smile Away Reformatory School. Each minor must have their own separate form. You may visit our website, _www.smileawayreform.net_ , for additional applications and information.

Thank you for your cooperation.

- _The Director_

_Smile Away Reformatory School_

_666 Iron Curtain Court_

_Danville, Tri-State Area, USA_


	2. 001: Phineas Flynn

**Name** : Phineas Flynn

 **ID** : 001

 **Age** : 9-12 range

 **Date of Birth** : Midsummer

 **Family:** Linda Flynn _(mother)_

Candace Flynn _(sister, admitted to Adolescent Ward)_

Lawrence Fletcher _(stepfather)_

Ferb Fletcher _(stepbrother, admitted to Preteen Ward)_

001 has not disclosed identity of biological father. However, he insisted that staff include a platypus under the family section of his profile.

Staff refused the request.

 **Room Assignment** : Preteen Ward: Room A-1

001 was not assigned a roommate, nor shall he ever be assigned a roommate due to his status as ringleader for a group of troublesome children who place ‘fun’ above safety and societal convention.

**Evaluation**

The following statement was recorded by Smile Away’s esteemed psychologist, Dr. Harold Graves.

_“Perry isn’t just a pet! He’s a member of the family! He’s like a cool older brother-slash-uncle figure!”_

_“Phineas, it’s a scientific fact that platypuses don’t do much. A simple pet means more to you than your own father?”_

_“He’s family, not a simple pet. And Perry does way more than you think. You’ve just never met him. Without Perry, Ferb and I never would’ve had the inspiration to build Chez Platypus or create our own inaction figure to market!”_

_“You mean action figure.”_

_“Nope! Inaction figure! It’s a figure that does nothing yet everything!”_

_“I see. And who produced your…inaction figure?”_

_“The board at Har D Har Toy Company. The CEO was weird. He wasn’t even wearing pants.”_

_“In other words, you chose to present your toy to a company infamous for numerous lawsuits regarding their rather bland climbing toys.”_

_“Well…“_

_“Ah-ah, let me finish. Sammy Freeman, age 3. Choked on Shimmy Jimmy and had to be rushed to the ER. Lawsuit. Diego Rivera, age 5. Blinded a classmate in one eye by throwing a Climbin’ Simon. Lawsuit. Of course, those were just the two most high-profile cases. And that’s not even getting into unethical business practices.”_

001 has no shame in admitting his wrongdoings.

**Special Considerations**

The Sergeant has been assigned to 001 for behavioral therapy on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1:00 pm-4:00 pm. As a former member of the military, the Sergeant is well-equipped to handle misbehavior.

001 is to remain separate from 002. Never let their schedules match up. He may have supervised visits with other minors in the Preteen Ward.

**Concerns**

Disturbing tendency to spout random ideas for inventions when deprived of the ability to create. Examples include “platypus-themed waterpark with multicolored foam in the lazy river” and “giant puppet show reenactment of The Three Musketeers”.

Reminder to replace walls of room with material resistant to drawing utensils. Needs to learn that walls are not blueprints.

Resistant to most discipline techniques. Highly recommended to increase duration and frequency of sessions to reduce creative and deviant streaks.


	3. 002: Ferb Fletcher

**Name:** Ferb Fletcher

He claimed his full name is Ferbs Fletcher. Within a minute upon setting foot on Smile Away grounds, he’s already proven that he will be a difficult case.

 **ID:** 002

 **Age:** 9-12 range

 **Date of Birth:** February 29, Leap Year

 **Family:** Lawrence Fletcher _(father)_

Linda Flynn _(stepmother)_

Candace Flynn _(stepsister, admitted to Adolescent Ward)_

Phineas Flynn _(stepbrother, admitted to Preteen Ward)_

002 refused to name his biological mother. At an unknown point, he swiped the clipboard from an admissions officer and added the name ‘Perry’ under the Family section.

Staff reported a similar issue with 001, who also insisted that a household pet was family. Unlike 001, 002 breached Smile Away policy by stealing official documentation. Disciplinary measures will be taken to break his kleptomania.

 **Room Assignment:** Preteen Ward: Room Z-2

002 was not assigned a roommate. As 001’s righthand man, he also possesses the ability to manipulate children into blatantly ignoring safety precautions under the guise of ‘fun.’

**Evaluation**

Dr. Graves conducted five evaluations and all results came up inconclusive. 002 remained tight-lipped and silent throughout all sessions.

**Special Considerations**

The Sergeant has been assigned to supervise 002’s scheduled chores on Wednesday and Friday at 9:00 am-12:00 pm. This will teach 002 self-improvement and curb his antiauthority actions.

Dr. Graves has also recommended hiring a speech therapist. 002’s verbal communication is below average for a normal preteen.

001 and 002 cannot see each other. **_NO EXCEPTIONS_**.

**Concerns**

002 has created a small motor out of a loose screw, button, and rubber band. Staff must be mindful of all objects within his vicinity, lest he escapes using nothing more than his shoelaces and a cafeteria tray.

Uncooperative. Refuses to speak when spoken to. Will not say ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir’ when prompted.


	4. 103: Candace Flynn

**Name:** Candace  ~~Gertrude~~ Flynn

Insisted that her middle name should be left off her official file. Due to her role in alerting the authorities about her brothers’ dangerous activities, staff granted this request.

 **ID** : 103

 **Age:** 16 ****

 **Date of Birth:** Early summer ****

 **Family:** Linda Flynn  _(mother)_

Phineas Flynn  _(brother, admitted to Preteen Ward)_

Lawrence Fletcher  _(stepfather)_

Ferb Fletcher  _(stepbrother, admitted to Preteen Ward)_

103 tearfully stated that Lawrence Fletcher is her real father and became distressed when staff did not refer to him as such.

Asked for Perry’s name to be added under Family as well. It’s apparent that all 3 Flynn-Fletcher siblings are all under the impression of Perry being their family. This viewpoint must be dismantled before their discharge at age 18, because they all appear rather attached to a freeloading platypus.

 **Room Assignment:** Adolescent Ward:Room C-6

103 was assigned to share a room with 118. Because 118 also has inventive and dangerous younger brothers (though their inventions are far less outlandish than 001 and 002’s), it’s believed that they will reveal more information about the boys that staff can utilize in their crusade for children’s safety.

103 has not displayed the disturbing creative tendencies of 001 and 002. Safe to assign a roommate unless serious misbehavior occurs.  

**Evaluation**

The following statement was recorded by Smile Away’s esteemed psychologist, Dr. Harold Graves.

_“Pleased to meet you, Candace. It’s an honor to meet the person who made our facility a reality.”_

_“Um, sure?”_

_“Hmm, modesty. It’s good that you’re not a bragger. Your brothers should have learned from your example.”_

_“When can I see my brothers anyway? Is there a certain time or something?”_

_“Oh, no, no. 001 and 002 are very special cases. Interference from the outside could spoil their rehabilitation. And everyone would love to see obedient children who don’t build rollercoasters through urban areas.”_

_“Their names are Phineas and Ferb! I want to see them!”_

_“Settle down. One would get the impression you regret alerting your mother to their whereabouts.”_

_“Well, they’d be right. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time…”_

_“You were doing the right thing. Your brothers were reckless and naughty. They deserved to be in trouble.”_

_“No, you’re wrong! They have the biggest hearts of anyone I’ve ever known! They’d never endanger someone for the sake of fun! They…they encouraged me…believed in me…I-I’m sorry, so sorry...”_

The recording was ended early due to 103’s increasing emotional instability.

**Special Considerations**

103 shows promise as a rule enforcer. She is to report to Room 27 for Ms. Stern’s lecture on safety and catching rulebreakers in the act.

Exercise caution when taking 103 out of the Adolescent Ward. She may try to see 001 and 002.

Keep away from 107. Attraction of any kind is a display of individualism and must be discouraged.

**Concerns**

103 is still burdened by self-doubt. She must lose this if she is to be an enforcer.

Tendency to exploit loopholes in rules. Make sure all rules and stipulations given are airtight or promise heavy punishment to discourage this practice.

Must learn that Ducky Momo is a childish pleasure and she needs to give it up in order to be granted more independence.

Impulsive tendencies. Has crisis if she cannot bust her brothers.


	5. 004: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

**Name:** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

 **ID** : 004

 **Age:** 9-12 range

 **Date of Birth:** Midsummer

 **Family:** Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (mother)

Pinky Garcia-Shapiro (cousin)

Staff suspects that ‘Pinky’ is not who 004 says he is.

 **Room Assignment:** Preteen Ward: Room H-4

A member of 001 and 002’s inner circle. Acquainted with many girls her age. Because of these factors, it’s safer to not assign a roommate.   

**Evaluation**

The following statement was recorded by Smile Away’s esteemed psychologist, Dr. Harold Graves.

_“Isabella, you were friends with 001. Is that correct?”_

_“Are. We’re still friends. For the moment, anyway.”_

_“Well, it appears he had a tremendous impact on you. You wouldn’t have gotten nearly so many patches without his help.”_

_“He helped with some of them, but not all. My troop and I achieved plenty by ourselves too.”_

_“By yourselves. Without adult supervision. The Fireside Girl website contains a full list of patches and what one can do to receive them. Among these, ‘Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb’ patch and ‘Wrestling an Alligator in a Sewer’ patch are just two of many examples of a general disregard of children’s safety. Have you ever been concerned about a patch being too dangerous to obtain?”_

_“Not really. We just did whatever it took.”_

_“It’s understandable at your age. You’re too young to recognize where your safety is thrown out the window for the sake of an accomplishment.”_

_“We take plenty of safety precautions! We always do helmets, and wear our seat belts, and avoid fluid leaks by having cupholders!”_

_“You shouldn’t have to take safety precautions. The adults never recognized the dangers associated with such activities.”_

_“You’re a terrible listener.”_

Recommended that 004 should be taught skills more befitting of someone her age.

**Special Considerations**

Assigned to Room 32 on Tuesdays and Friday at 10:00 am-2:00 pm for Art and Music Therapy.

Keep away from 001, 002, and known members of the Fireside Girls.

**Concerns**

Leader of Fireside Girl Troop 46321, part of an organization which has fallen into ruin recently due to an investigative journalist exposing their unsafe practice of allowing young girls to engage in dangerous activities without adult supervision.

Constant fantasies of running away with 001. Warning signs include a faraway look in eyes, clasping hands, and dreamy sounding sighs.

Uses cuteness to manipulate people into getting her way. Eye contact is ill-advised.

Possesses a wide variety of skills, both of what one might expect from a typical scouts organization alongside more unconventional techniques. General caution is advised.


End file.
